The Assassin
by Anime Elvengirl
Summary: A Hunting trip becomes a dangerous game of life and death when an assassin trained in mordor is after Estel. Will his brothers and Legolas be able to stop the Assassin or will Estels fate be decided all too early?
1. Getting Ready

Disclaimer~ I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters but the ones u do not recognize, Anyway this story is AU and I hope you enjoy, and plz no flamers. And this is a type of mary-sue I suppose I always thought a mary-sue was self insertion, perfect person. Nightshade is not perfect and might fall for one of the characters not sure anymore as it has been 6 years since I looked at it…

Chapter 1: The Mission

Nightshade, as she was called for her unmerciful attitude, deadly accuracy towards the intended victim, and nonchalant attitude towards torture walked down the stairs to Sarumans' chamber in the heart of the accursed tower.

*I wonder who the old man wants assassinated now? It must be a threat to him otherwise he wouldn't have chosen me?* She thought as she continued walking to his chambers.

"Hey Nightshade! Looking good why not after your mission you come with me and the boys for a drink?" Called Rashnak who is an extremely annoying orc with his 'group' of other moronic orcs.

Usually when it came to drinking, or drinking games they, the orcs, would spike whatever the alcoholic beverage was. Actually it was more like poisoning the beverage, but the game was basically to get the intended 'victim' drunk enough to do anything they wanted, usually involving death or punishment later for the fun of it.

*Stupid orcs haven't they learned yet?* She thought as she walked by "No I am not about to let you have fun with me! I know your games already and I won't sleep with you drunk or not, that is wrong, and to tell you the truth I would rather it be a nazgul. Besides you would probably be dead by morning." She added to annoy him and walked by.

Rashnak scowled "I will have you someday, you will regret what you have just said!" he called to her.

"Whatever you say Rashnak" she replied waving him off.

As she reached the door she took a few deep breaths, and then knocked.

"ENTER" called Saruman from inside.

She opened the door, walked over to him, and knelt down bowing.

"You called for me Saruman?" she asked.

"Yes, I have received word from some of my spies that could possibly be a threat to me."

"Yes milord?" she asked. *no duh it is a threat to you but then again what isn't*

"I need you to destroy that threat to me." Replied Saruman.

"Yes milord?" she asked waiting for more *he is so slow sometimes in getting to the point* she thought.

"The target resides in Rivendell, under the supervision of that damned Elf-lord Elrond. His name is Estel." He said, "You will have to be careful because of the sight of that Elf-witch Galadriel too, she seems to see almost everything. This is why I chose you, you are our top assassin in the business, and the best sharpshooter we have."

"I understand, and thank you milord, when do I leave?" She asked.

"You leave tomorrow at dawn, understand?"

"Yes milord." She replied, bowed again, and started to leave but was called back.

"Use this on the target." He said handing her an arrow laced with poison.

She nodded her head and left without another word.

As she walked to her quarters she thought *Why in the name of Valar would a man be called 'Hope'? It is such a stupid name! It is not my place to ask my employer's reasoning to things.*

She continued down to her chambers to pack her stuff. When she got there however Rashnak and his pathetic group of fighters were waiting there.

"What do you want now Rashnak that you have to block the way into my room from me? And it had better be good." She added icily.

"I don't like being humiliated in front of my group of followers." He said.

She snorted. "Riiiiight, your followers that's a joke, the day you are actually popular without intimidating anyone is the day Mordor freezes over, and the Nazgul turn into harmless, cute bunny rabbits." She replied sarcastically

"ARG, you will pay for that Elf-trash!" He replied "BOYS GET HER!" He yelled.

She quickly went for her daggers and got into a fighting stance.

There were about 20 orcs in all and she started the fight.

"I outnumber you _she-elf_ 20 to one" Said Rashnak.

"YOU outnumber me? Actually it is more like THEY outnumber me 19 to one, considering you are not helping" she said while slicing the throat of an orc. "Actually it is now more like 10 to one."

As it was true only 10 other than Rashnak remained standing or rather alive.

After about 5 annoying minutes the last 10 were gone and only Rashnak remained.

"So" said Nightshade slightly out of breath "You want to take me on? Not so tough without your pathetic followers are you?" She asked the cowering Rashnak.

"No I didn't think so." She replied angrily "Go now and don't bug me again."

Rashnak obeyed silently swearing that the _she-elf_ would pay dearly.

She went inside her chamber. She noticed the slight injuries; she had minor cuts, some bruises, and a pretty gash on her arm. She tended to her injuries and went to pack her things. She took out her bag and put the necessary things in like: food, water canteen, clothing, money, bed roll, blanket, weaponry, such as her bow and arrows, sword, more knives, and other needed items, and lastly some sugar cubes. After she got all the necessary items needed from her room she headed for the stables.

While she was walking she started to think about her mission again *Rivendell?* She thought that place was going to be hard to get into, especially since it is guarded as well as Lothlorien is for protection, and the target is a man in Rivendell? *How stupid, he should be able to protect himself at least. Shouldn't he?*

By that point she had reached the stables and walked over to her stallion. He was, height-wise anyway, huge, standing to the top of his head a good 6 inches over her head and was completely black except for the gray- streaked tail and main, and the wings it had, which for now were hidden, with cerulean eyes. He was a very protective war horse, especially of her and he did notice the bandages on her arm.

"Ready for another mission Undume?" she asked the horse.

To that it replied with a snort in affirmation, He lightly nudged her arm.

"It is fine Undume." She said

She then put her stuff on his back, and climbed on after giving him a sugar cube.

"Ready boy?" She asked the horse, and the horse sped off at a gallop towards Rivendell.

There I don't think I left you ppl with a cliffy but who knows anyway I will try to update soon but I can't promise nothing, Ok well that's all for now ^_^ Byes

I think this is the correct translation:

Undume ~ Abyss

This is one of the types of Nightshade but I chose this one and for all you ppl who don't know what Nightshade is here is a definition:

Nightshade ~ Description of a Nightshade plant:

Black Nightshade is an erect, angular, branching stem growing

1 to 2 feet high and may be glabrous or covered with inward bent hairs. The leaves are alternate, dark green, ovate, and wavy toothed or nearly entire. Drooping, lateral, umbel-like clusters of white or pale violet flowers appear from July to October. The fruit is a many- seeded, pea-sized, purple or black berry; it is also poisonous.

~TBC


	2. Journey

Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Lord of the Rings, in the last chapter when the orcs called nightshade a 'she-elf' they DID mean that in a bad/ insulting way. But she is an elf and so the orcs 'wanted' her so to speak. They treat her like she is underneath them. OK well now that I have that settled. Also I believe Estels' Mother was killed with his father and the twins and Elrond raised him. This story IS AU and I am not making any money off this. Now, on with the story.

The Assassin

Chapter 2: Hit, and Run

At one of the many stops to Rivendell she stopped for the night.

"Undume, come here boy." Said Nightshade

As the horse walked over to her, she handed him a sugar cube, and started bandaging up a gash he had acquired on his leg. As she was working she noticed a baby bunny go by. She grabbed her knives, and maimed it badly in one fell hit, just leaving it there to be picked off by other animals.

(A/N: Kill the plot bunnies' one down more to go MWAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA…hum yea sorry leaving again. = )

Undume just looked at his master, waiting to head off again. She climbed on and sped her horse into a light walk as to not injure his leg worse.

In Rivendell

"Are all of you almost ready?" Said a 16 year old impatient boy

"Almost Estel, Almost have some patience will you?" Laughed Elrohir

"Right now patience is NOT one of my virtues" Said Estel

"Patience was NEVER your virtue Estel." Replied Elladan

"HEY! You are just jealous that because I am going hunting with you and you all have a lesser chance to catch anything." Said Estel triumphantly

"Right, that is it entirely." Said Legolas sarcastically as three pillows made them-selves known to Estels' face. "Oof." Said Estel as he got a face full of three pillows from the beds

While the twins and Legolas were laughing, and Estel trying to get up Elrond came in silently

"I see all of you are almost ready to go?" questioned Elrond

"Yes ada." said an excited Estel, and his two brothers

"Yes Lord Elrond." Said Legolas

"Good." Said Lord Elrond

~ * ~ A few minutes later ~ * ~

The group of four consisting of Legolas, The twins, and Estel were in the courtyard.

Elrond gave them a blessing and they rode off to hunt.

Elsewhere

* It shouldn't be long before I reach Rivendell's' boarders * Thought Nightshade as she rode on towards Rivendell, and even closer to her intended target.

Yes I am probably evil for leaving you with a cliffy but it is 1:51 in the morning and I am tired, so this is where I will stop. The next chapter will probably be in a week or two because I am going to be very busy so plz don't kill me for this. Well hoped you liked it plz R/R ^_^. Namaarie for now. Thanks


End file.
